


New Technique

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [27]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward First Times, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mild Smut, Puns & Word Play, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Yusuke has learned a new technique he can’t wait to show Akira.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	New Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the lols

“I recently learned of something called frottage.” Akira drops his phone as he whips around to look at Yusuke. “It is quite fascinating and so simple. Would you like to know how it works?” Yusuke sounds excited.

“I-I think I have an idea,” Akira stammers, blood faced and sweating.

“So you have heard of it then?” Yusuke smiles. “Would you be interested in trying it?”

All that red drains from Akira’s face. “...T...trying it...w-w-with... you?”

“Naturally. I imagine it’s more fun that way.” Akira is lightheaded.

“Y-you want to try... _that_... with _me_?”

“If you will indulge me. Of course, I don’t wish to interfere with your plans. Please, do tell me if I am being a bother.” Akira gulps, shaking his head no.

“Excellent!” Yusuke stands and goes to grab paper and charcoal for the two of them. “It is from a French term for rubbing,” he sounds so proud of himself.

“That makes sense,” Akira laughs to himself, the nervous energy making him tired. Yusuke lays the paper on the work desk, pressing the charcoal hard as he scribbles over the surface.

“This one is just for practice, but you see? It is a technique with as many possibilities as surfaces in the home.”

“This is pretty cool,” Akira agrees as he holds his own paper up.

“You seemed quite nervous when I broached the subject. Did you think I was asking you to do something dangerous?”

“No... not _dangerous_ _,_ I guess.... Certainly not this, though.”

“If not this, then what?” Yusuke gently shakes his paper in an attempt to remove the excess.

“W-well...” Akira swallows around the lump in his throat. “It’s not entirely different. Except instead of like we’re doing now with paper...” he takes a deep breath. “It would be... body parts,” he mumbles over his shoulder.

“Body parts?” Yusuke tilts his head.

“Like you said, it means rubbing.... Same for that....”

“Could you give an example?”

Akira coughs. “Well it’s hard to explain.”

“A demonstration then?”

“That’s.... I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he says truthfully.

“We are in pursuit of knowledge. I will accept discomfort in exchange for whatever you will teach me.”

Akira holds his breath and rests a hand on Yusuke’s knee. When he sees that Yusuke seems unfazed, he slowly rubs twice across it before pulling back, face red again. “I-it’s like that, but y-you know... more....”

“More?”

“People do... it... for a certain reaction. F-for some people, the knee is a good spot....”

“Ah. What else might people rub?”

“Um.... A-anywhere that feels g-good?”

Yusuke seems to think on this as he runs his hands up and down his own arms then his legs then his sides. “I don’t seem to have a ‘good spot’ as you called it. Do you?”

Before Akira can stammer out a complete reply, Yusuke is standing and slowly running his index finger up and down Akira’s neck, halting his poor attempts at speech in his throat.

“Ah-!” He reflexively grabs Yusuke’s hand.

“I apologize. I moved without much thought.”

Instead of responding, Akira slowly moves Yusuke’s hand to his thigh and just as slowly reaches up to rest a hand on the taller boy’s hip. They hold intense eye contact as they each begin to slowly run their fingers up and down where they lay.

“Perhaps I do have a... good...” Yusuke sighs, moving his hand up higher and higher with each stroke on Akira’s thigh. Akira slides his hand under Yusuke’s shirt, watching how his eyes change, the curiosity melting into something needier. “I-is this...?”

“Not quite.” Akira stands and takes Yusuke by both hips. They dare to lean in and kiss, a soft, curious peck that—after one more look into each other’s eyes—soon becomes a hungry, furious tangle of lips and teeth and tongues.

Akira palms the front of Yusuke’s pants, catching him off guard and disrupting the kissing as Yusuke hisses, staring into Akira’s soul. He presses his hips closer to Akira’s hand as he reaches down to return the favor.

Akira undoes Yusuke’s belt and pants, leaving them to frame the bulge they previously restrained. Yusuke follows Akira’s lead as he dips his head to rejoin their lips. Akira runs both hands under Yusuke’s shirt, making direct contact with the skin as he firmly rubs up and down his torso.

Yusuke gives an open-mouthed moan against Akira’s lips as his hips jolt forward, brushing his member against Akira’s in the process. They both pull away, wide eyed and panting as they look down, taking in the view of each other.

Yusuke is first to move. He pulls Akira close, a solid grip on his hips, and begins grinding against him. Both fail to stifle surprised moans at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together through the course fabric. Akira pushes Yusuke backward until they hit the desk, giving them just the leverage they need to push even closer.

Yusuke tightens his grip on Akira’s hips in an attempt to stay grounded, but as he drops his head backward, Akira leans in and puts his mouth to work on Yusuke’s neck, licking and sucking at will. Yusuke gives something between a shout and a whimper as his hips snap forward and up in an intense thrust.

Akira clamps down on Yusuke’s neck with his lips, careful not to bite him as they both tense up, unbearably close to the edge. Akira moves his thumbs to rest on Yusuke’s nipples just as Yusuke wraps his arms around Akira, his head hitting the top shelf on the desk as they each whine out their shared release as quietly as they can.

Wide-eyed and panting, they separate, still clinging to each other as their legs fight to keep them standing. And there they stand in each other’s arms for some time, trying to understand what the hell they just did. Akira dares once more to lean in for a kiss, something timid yet more experienced.

They separate but just barely, their noses still close enough to touch, breath still ghosting over the other’s lips. With an expression that warms Akira all over again, Yusuke whispers, “I think I like this method.”

**Author's Note:**

> Words are so much fun


End file.
